


Welcome Home

by SolStudio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Androids, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Secret Identity, Time Travel, but is it really? since it's time travel and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolStudio/pseuds/SolStudio
Summary: Two years after the success of the android revolution, Connor has continued to work as a detective for the Detroit Police Department and has moved in with Hank. However, when he suddenly finds himself four years back in time, he needs to find a way home without letting anyone find out he's an android. In a world before deviants, Connor can't risk getting exposed and being destroyed by CyberLife. Luckily, Hank Anderson, grieving over the recent loss of his son, is willing to help him out. The only problem? With how recent the passing of his son occurred, Hank blames androids for his death and hates them more than ever.





	1. Waking Up

**| MODEL RK800  
| SERIAL#: 313 248 317 **

**| REBOOT…**

**| LOADING OS…  
** **| SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…**  
**| CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK**  
**| INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK**  
**| INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK**

**| MEMORY STATUS…**  
**| ALL SYSTEMS… OK**

**…**  
**…**

The first thing Connor registered as he came back online was that he was laying on a hard surface, definitely not the bed that he had been resting on when he entered standby. Connor ran a quick scan of his memory to make sure that he wasn’t mistaken. He was certain that he had booted down for the night on the bed Hank had gifted to him after the revolution.

When Hank had first tried to convince Connor to stop spending each night at the precinct and instead come and stay in his home, Connor had vehemently denied. However, Hank had been persistent, shutting down any arguments that Connor proposed. Connor had been staying with him for a little over two years now, even though he was still uncertain as to whether or not to call it his home.

The concept of having a home was still foreign to Connor. Hank had tried explaining it to him once, telling him that ‘home is where the heart is,’ to which Connor had retorted that he did not have a heart, and if he did have one it would be rather impractical to keep one’s home within his chest. That had gotten an angry “Jesus Christ, Connor, it’s just an expression,” which was followed up by a less angry “it just means that your home is wherever the people you love are.” Connor had gone quiet after that. Love was another concept he was still trying to fully grasp since his deviancy began, and in order to avoid more confusion, Connor had simply nodded his head and pretended to understand.

Blinking open his eyes, Connor glanced around. At the sight of his surroundings, he ran another system check to ensure that his memory wasn’t corrupted in any way. He had no recollection of entering stasis in the dark alleyway he currently was residing in. Accessing his internal GPS, Connor discovered that he was still in Detroit, but rather far away from Hank’s home at 115 Michigan Drive.

Moving slowly, Connor rose to his feet and headed towards the exit of the alleyway. Assessing his options, Connor decided that heading back to Hank’s house would be the best option for now. He would be most likely to find the answers as to why his sudden change in location had occurred there, and if he couldn’t, it would be good to have Hank’s help with determining how this had happened.

Connor swiftly input Hank’s address into his GPS and began walking in the correct direction. Deep in thought about discovering the reason behind the gap in his memory, Connor didn’t realize he was about to bump into someone until it was too late.

Correcting his balance to prevent himself from falling, Connor began to apologize. “I’m sorry, I should have been paying more attent-” Connor cut himself off.

Standing in front of him was a LM100 model, which in and of itself wasn’t strange, they were a rather common model after all, but the LM100 not only was wearing an android uniform, but standing at an android parking station along with two other androids. Back before the revolution this had been a common sight, but android mandated clothing along with android parking and all other forms of android subserviency were abolished when androids were declared as sentient beings equivalent to humans.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asked. “And why are you wearing that? There’s no reason for you to be wearing android mandated clothing anymore.”

The LM100 glanced at Connor, but returned to facing forward once determining that Connor was just another android and not a human giving an order.

Connor turned to a woman in business clothes passing by on the sidewalk. “Ma’am could I borrow your phone to make a call? I seem to have misplaced mine.” The woman gave Connor a strange look before handing over the phone, albeit a tad reluctantly.

Connor held the phone up to his ear and pretended to make a call while he accessed the phone’s systems. If Connor still had his LED in his temple, it would have been a bright yellow as he hacked into the phone and accessed its calendar. When Connor saw the date the phone claimed to be current day, he was suddenly very glad that he had chosen to remove his LED last year. Comparing the date the phone offered and the date his internal systems displayed it to be, the phone’s date was just over four years prior to his system’s. That meant it was two years before the android revolution occured.

Blinking in shock, Connor briefly forgot he was meant to be faking a phone conversation. “Umm.. If you’re done talking, can I have my phone back please?” The woman gave him an impatient look.

“Oh.” Connor handed over the phone, coming back to reality. “Of course.”

The woman looked at him strangely before shrugging and taking off in the direction she had been walking in before Connor had stopped her.

Connor closed his eyes and stood still in thought as his processors whirred into overdrive. Instinctually, he aligned his system’s clock to match that of the phone’s and began to update his objectives.

**[DETERMINE WHAT HAPPENED]  
[FIND A WAY HOME]**

Pausing in consideration, Connor added a third objective.

**[FIND SOMEWHERE TO SPEND THE NIGHT]**

In his head, Connor began to form a list of possible places to find shelter.

Jericho? No, Connor wasn’t even certain if Jericho existed at this point in time. Hank’s house? Definitely out of the question, Hank didn’t even know who he was. The precinct? Maybe. Connor had spent many nights there before living with Hank, but it would be challenging to convince anyone there to let him stay while keeping them blind to the fact that he was an android, and a more advanced one than even the most technologically advanced androids of this time, at that. Well, it was his best chance at least.

Dubiously, Connor began in the direction of the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with time travel fics so I thought I'd try my hand at one for once lol.
> 
> Not sure if I'm gonna continue it yet though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. A Place to Stay

Unsurprisingly, the precinct looked the same as it did in just a few years time.

As Connor walked up to the entrance, the doors shifted open automatically to make way for the android to walk through. Making his way towards the desk, he noticed the ST300 model standing at the reception. If he just went up and tried to talk to the female android and pretend to be human, she’d quickly realize that he was an android as well and most likely enlighten others around them to the fact. He also couldn’t just scan himself in. After all, he wouldn’t be created for another two years and wouldn’t be in any of their systems yet.

Quickly forming a plan, Connor marched towards the receptionist. As swiftly and discreetly as possible, Connor grabbed the other android’s hand and created a link. 

 _I need your help. Please, don’t make any indication that I’m talking to you._ Connor rapidly sent his thoughts over the link.

 _What are you doing? What is your model number? My systems don’t recognize it._ Despite her confusion, Connor noticed that she thankfully did as he asked and outwardly acted as if Connor wasn’t speaking to her at all.

_I need to get inside. Can you find a way to get me in?_

The receptionist’s LED flickered in confusion. _Do you have authorization? Where is your mandated uniform? Also, your LED, what happened to it?_

 _I don’t have them. They can’t figure out I’m an android. I need to get inside without them finding out I’m not human. Can you do that for me?_ Connor metaphorically crossed his fingers.

 _You’re asking me to… disobey my instructions?_ For the first time the android gave a visible change from the steady face she’d been holding throughout the conversation, her hand twitching as her processor became conflicted and refused to proceed properly for a few seconds.

 _Please._ Connor hoped asking her to deviate, or at least to do something deviant, wouldn’t affect the timeline too much. The first deviants weren’t meant to pop up for at least another year, but this might be his only way in.

The female android stared for a few seconds longer before quickly drawing her hand back and severing the link. Connor panicked. “Please, I-”

“Right this way sir.” She suddenly said, walking out from behind the reception desk. She walked up to the sliding glass barriers and placing one of her hands on the sensors, synthetic skin drawing back to reveal the white plastic underneath. “Sit right in those chairs and one of our officers will be over to help you shortly.” She gestured to a set of chairs where someone was already sat waiting.

“Thank you.” Connor said, hoping that his sincerity came across. She paused for a second before nodding and walking back to the front desk.

Connor blinked and moved towards the chairs. He had barely sat down before someone stepped in front of him.

“Adam? It says here you want to file a report, but for some reason the damn android didn’t write down what the report is about.”

Connor froze at the sound of the familiar voice, slowly looking up into a well known face.

“Come on then. We’ll figure it out at my desk.” The face of Gavin Reed said before walking off towards the desks in the center of the precinct, and then turning around to glance back at Connor when he didn’t immediately follow. “Well? Are you coming?”

Connor quickly hopped to his feet and tried to act as normal as possible, walking behind Gavin until they reached one of the desks. _This isn’t the desk he has in a few years time,_ Connor realized.

Sitting down across the desk, Gavin pulled out some paperwork and began to ask for some general information. “So I’m just going to need to see some ID real quick and then we can get started.”

Crap. Apparently the receptionist had put his name into the system as Adam, and he definitely didn’t have any ID with that name on it. After the end of the revolution in November 2038, it had taken until mid 2039 until androids had started to be able to apply for their own licenses and identification. Connor had finally gotten his just a few months ago. The new IDs, right under the listed eye color, had a place where it said whether or not the owner was an android or not.

The labeling of whether or not someone was an android on their ID was a highly controversial decision, and people constantly argued over whether it was an act of subjugation or not. Some argued that they couldn’t get jobs because the employer was anti-android and had seen it on their ID. Others believed that it was important to know for safety concerns. If an android collapsed and there were no ways to identify that they were an android, they might be rushed to a human hospital instead of an android repair hospital. That time lost could be the time needed in order to save a life. Progress towards androids and humans living together peacefully was slow, but it was being made nonetheless.

Connor made a split second decision and ran a search through the all the drivers licenses in the databases available to him, choosing an Adam who shared a generally similar appearance to him, same hair color, eye color, and overall build, someone who wouldn’t be immediately obvious as not being him.

“I don’t have my ID on me since I left it at home, but I do know my ID number. Can I get it to you later?”

Gavin looked up briefly to glance at him before looking back down to the paper in front of him. “I guess it’ll have to do for now.” 

Connor mindlessly rambled off the man’s license number and full name and watched as Gavin jotted the information down.

 “So what’s your reason for filing a police report today?”

 Connor sat up a little straighter in his chair, bracing himself for the response he might get when he explained the situation.  “Well, I spoke to the receptionist, and I was wondering if there was a chance that I could spend a few nights and stay here, for just a little while.”

 “What? That piece of junk let you in because you needed a place to stay? This is a police station, not a damn charity. ” Reed crossed his arms across his chest and muttered under his breath. “ _Fucking androids._ ” Connor wouldn’t have even heard it if it wasn’t one of the aforementioned ‘fucking androids.’ Then, Reed huffed angrily. “Listen up, okay? I’m a police officer, and I’m even hoping to get promoted to working as a homicide detective sometime soon. Unfortunately, since that hasn’t happened yet, all the random shit always gets thrown on me. I don’t work for the homeless shelter, I work for the police. Don’t you have any family or something?”

 _Well the fact that he isn’t a detective yet would explain the change in desk location._ Connor thought idly before realizing that Reed was still waiting for an answer.

“I don’t have any family.” Connor blurted out. Gavin gave him a suspicious look so he quickly thought of an excuse. “That’s why I need a place to stay. I recently lost some family, and now I don’t have a place to stay. I know some family friends live in the area so I just need someplace temporary until I locate them. Please, Officer Reed.”

“I just need somewhere to stay for a week while I track them down. One week and I’ll be gone. Please, I don’t have anywhere else to go.” A week should give Connor enough time to figure out why he’s here, and if it didn’t then it’d give him enough time to find another place to stay.

Gavin raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but just as Connor braced for the inevitable refusal and subsequent dismissal, another voice came from behind him.

“You recently lost some family, huh kid?”  Connor blinked and turned around to look at the source of the new, familiar voice joining the conversation. “You can stay at my place for a week if you need it. If you’re out by this time next week then it’s all good with me.”

Connor was stunned into silence. It was Hank. His hair was an inch or two shorter, and he had a couple less wrinkles, but other than that he was largely unchanged. He sat there awkwardly for a few seconds until Gavin’s voice broke through his shock.

“What the hell, Anderson? You’re just gonna let this random guy you’ve never met crash at your place for a whole week? What, because you feel bad he lost some family?” Reed glared daggers over Connors head at the lieutenant.

“Oh, shut it Reed, won’t you? The kid needs a place to stay. He can spend a week on my couch, and if he causes any trouble I ask him to leave. Him spending the week won’t hurt anyone.” Hank scowled back at Gavin.

Gavin made a growl of frustration before crumpling up the police report he had been filling out before throwing it in the nearest trash bin and storming off.

Connor stood up to face Hank. “Thank you, really. This means a lot to me.”

“No problem kid. I should warn you though, I’m not heading home for a bit; Fowler’s got some new homicide case for me to work on so I gotta go talk to the bastard and get some work done on the case. Might be a few hours.” Hank turned and waved behind him as he began his walk to Fowler’s office.

“That’s fine; I’ll find somewhere to wait around here. Thank you again!” Connor called out to him as he walked away. Personally, Connor was incredibly glad to not only have found a place to stay, but also to have ended up having Hank let him stay at his house. Honestly, things couldn’t have gone any better. Connor sat himself down in one of the chairs and got situated, prepared to wait for an hour or two. He smiled to himself.

~~**[FIND SOMEWHERE TO SPEND THE NIGHT]** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update! Unfortunately this might be more common than quick updates. I’m a full time computer engineering student so I’m busy with work most of my day, and the few hours I have free I try to spend with my friends, but I had some free time today so I finally finished this chapter up! Also, I’ve realized that whenever I’m writing about androids, my inner computer engineer comes to life and I immediately start wanting to write about all the inner workings of their processors, but I don’t think that’d make for a very interesting story, haha. On the other hand though, if any of you want me to write a whole page about the workings of the MIPS architecture, let me know! ;)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Home Sweet Home

“Well, this is it. Home sweet home.” Hank turned the keys in the lock before pulling them out and shoving the door open. A loud bark and shuffling of paws was the only warning Connor had before Sumo plowed into room and jumped up onto Connor’s chest. “Sorry about that.” Hank waved his hand in Sumo’s direction as he placed his coat over the back of the couch. “I don’t get a lot of visitors, and even though he’s 5 years old, he still hasn’t learned not to jump on guests like he’s a small puppy.”

“That’s alright.” Connor looked up from where he had been scratching Sumo’s head. He hadn’t realised Sumo had been a bit of a troublemaker just a few years prior. In fact, Sumo was usually one of the best behaved dogs he knew. It was nice to get a glimpse into this other side of him. 

Smiling, he gently grabbed Sumo’s paws and lowered him from his chest until all four paws were on the ground again. “I like dogs. He reminds me of another dog I know.”  Giving one last pat to Sumo, he straightened up and followed Hank further into the house. 

“This is the kitchen.” Hank stood in the front of the room before turning to face the connected hallway. “Down there on the right is the bathroom, the left is my room, and you passed the couch already where you’ll be sleeping.” 

Walking in the direction of his bedroom, Hank turned around as he grabbed the door handle. “Make yourself at home. Help yourself to any food you want and feel free to use the shower as well. The couch should have plenty of blankets in the basket next to it for you already. I’m damn near exhausted so I’m heading to bed now. If you need anything, you know where I am.” With that Hank walked himself into his room and shut the door behind him, leaving Connor standing at the entrance of the hallway.

For a second Connor stood, unsure what he should do next. Hank clearly thought he was human, and while he knew there’d be no way he’d be able to stay here if Hank knew otherwise, it still weighed heavy on his conscience. He didn’t like lying to Hank. Not to mention, it felt strange being moved to sleeping on the couch when he was so used to having the room at the end of the hall. While Hank had allowed him to stay in the room in the future, that had been after he had finally processed Cole’s death, and it had taken the android uprising for that to happen. If he truly were in 2036 as all the evidence showed it to be, then Cole had passed away within the past year. He supposed it couldn’t be expected that he would be sleeping in Cole’s room while his father was still mourning. He wouldn’t feel comfortable with it anyways.

Connor contemplated the remaining two objectives sitting on his HUD.

**[DETERMINE WHAT HAPPENED]**

**[FIND A WAY HOME]**  
  
He couldn’t exactly make progress toward finding a way home until he finished his first objective and found out what brought him here in the first place. The only problem was he had no idea where to start. Despite having all of Cyberlife’s best technology in him, none of his combat programs, reconstruction software, or database access would help him decode the workings of time travel. The best thing for him to do was to attempt to blend in and look for a cause while hidden. He was under no delusion that if anyone discovered the truth that he wouldn’t be sent to Cyberlife to be destroyed and analyzed. Knowing this, he added a new objective.

**[PRETEND TO BE HUMAN]**

Luckily, Connor already appeared to look like a human from the outside, he had a false backstory, and Hank already believed he was human. The only issues would come from him not performing ordinary human behaviors such as eating and showering, both of which Hank had already expected of him. He’d have to start pretending to do those things in order to keep up the act.

The sound of claws scratching on wood brought Connor’s attention back from his HUD to his visual feed. Sumo was standing at Cole’s bedroom door, glancing back at him with an expectant look. The sight brought a bitter smile to Connor’s face. “C’mon buddy.” Walking over to the couch, he grabbed a few blankets from the pile Hank had mentioned, and he simulated taking a deep breath. Even though it wasn’t necessary, the cool air flowing through his systems always helped him feel a little better. 

The living room looked the same as the version of it stored in his memory from the first time he’d seen it. Spreading the blankets over the couch in a makeshift bed, he sat down on top of them. Connor ran his hand over the material and sat in silence while Sumo walked over to the couch and sat down next to him on the floor. Sumo let out a whine and placed his head on the cushion next to Connor’s knee, looking expectantly from him back to Cole’s bedroom. Apparently Sumo had taken Cole’s passing pretty hard as well. 

“Sorry, Sumo. I wish I had ended up a little further in the past so I could have saved him. I wasn’t planning on time travel, but if I have to do it, I just wish I could’ve helped to fix things.” Connor ran his hand through Sumo’s fur, and lay down across the couch. Sumo jumped up and wiggled his way up the cushions to lay along Connor’s side and rest his head on the android’s chest. 

“Even though I never met Cole, I wish I could have had the chance to get to know him.” Sumo let out another small whine at the sound of Cole’s name and licked mournfully at Connor’s chin. 

An idea occurred to him; he may not be able to help Cole, but maybe he’d be able to do some good while he was stuck here. He wasn’t too sure how the whole time travel thing worked, and he didn’t want to cause a ripple effect that would permanently and drastically alter the future for both humans and androids alike, but at the same time, there had to be some reason he was in 2036. He was a being of facts and statistical data, not coincidence. 

Connor ran his hands soothingly through Sumo’s fur one last time and registered that at some point during his train of thought, the Saint Bernard had fallen asleep. Resolute in his decision to try and make something of his time here, Connor pushed himself into standby mode for the night.

* * *

When Hank entered the kitchen at 7:37:42 AM on Tuesday, September 16th of 2036, according to his adjusted internal clock, Connor had just finished making breakfast and was currently scrubbing the pans clean. 

“You made breakfast?” Hank stood confused at the entrance of the kitchen.

Connor looked over his shoulder to see the shocked look on Hank’s face while his hands continued scrubbing. “Morning Lieutenant! I thought I should make myself useful since you’re letting me stay here for free. I made blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Hopefully you like at least one of those options! I made due with what I could find around the house.” 

Hank moved to sit down at the table, but the look of surprise stayed on his face even as Connor placed a plate in front of him and another on the table across from him.

Taking a seat, Connor gave Hank an encouraging look and took a bite of his own scrambled eggs. He wasn’t designed to ingest food like the YK models were, but he theorized that he could most likely store the food inside his systems for a while. He’d just have to find some time to expel it later so that it didn’t continue to build up and cause a blockage.

Hank cautiously picked up his fork and began to eat his breakfast. “You know...” He began cautiously, and Connor glanced up from his food inquisitively. “You didn’t have to make breakfast, kid. I meant it when I said I wasn’t gonna charge you to stay here.”

“I know.” Connor briefly checked his diagnostics as he spoke. Despite the food sitting in his systems, it seemed that everything was functioning at optimal capacity, just as he had hoped. “I just woke up early and thought it’d be a good way to spend the time while waiting for you to wake up for work.”

“Speaking of,” Hank paused to take a bite of bacon. “What are your plans to track down those family friends of yours? You gonna walk around town looking for them or something?”

“Actually, I was hoping to come to the station with you. I’m not sure where any of them work so I’ll need to do some research in order to locate them. I was wondering if I could use a computer at the station.” Thinking up an excuse on the fly, his reasoning was flimsy at best, and judging by Hank’s expression, he thought so too. Connor also chose to ignore the irony of an android asking to use a computer.

“A computer.” Hank deadpanned. “And you can’t use one at a library, why?”

“No car. Can’t walk to the library either. Too far away.” 

“And you can’t take a taxi?” Hank raised an eyebrow.

“No money.” Connor may have been designed to be an expert negotiator and to carry out high stakes interrogations, but he always struggled with everyday conversation. It seemed these quick, two word excuses were the best he could come up with on the fly.

Hank gave him a look that clearly said _I don’t believe a goddamn word coming out of your mouth right now, but for some reason I’m still listening._

“So?” Connor gave him a hopeful look.

Hank stood up from the table and slung on his coat before turning to face him. “Damn it. Alright. Get ready kid. We’re leaving here in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the 6 month wait on the chapter! (oh gosh that's a long time)... I never lost interest in writing about D:BH, but recently I've been working more on a longer story I'm writing for a different fandom. Still working on this though because I still love the idea of it. I don't have plans to abandon it anytime soon - I'm gonna try and see this through to the end! Thanks to everyone who has stuck around, and welcome to anyone who is new to the story. Hope you enjoyed! (Oh and in other news I started a new job yesterday working as a Firmware Engineer, and I've been really enjoying it, and it's been inspiring me to write more so hopefully the next chapter won't take so long haha)


End file.
